


Chrome and Paint

by QuirkyNeon (iforgetlikeanelephant)



Series: Anywhere But Here [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Brad's Humvee, M/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/QuirkyNeon
Summary: The Ray and Brad painting their Humvee fic that no one asked for.





	Chrome and Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noeon (noe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noe/gifts).



> So, while working on my epic long highly self indulgent fic I asked myself (and my own personal cheerleader through the whole thing, Noe) if a BradRay painting their Humvee fic had been done. The answer was, probably, but I should write one anyway, so ta-da here it is!

“I can’t stand this fucking Humvee,” Ray whines, kicking at the side of the truck, the peeling paint raining down around his boots as the metal shakes.

“Don’t kick my Humvee, Joshua,” Brad says, sounding serious as he walks behind Ray, the shitter in his hands as he walks off into the desert.

“I’m just saying,” Ray says to Poke, who's laying on the hood of the Humvee, “That this is a piece of shit and it needs to look better. Do you realize that the Army, the fucking Army, is getting new vehicles but we get stuck with this old shit that no one even knows how to drive because they seem to think that the Marines deserve to be shit on all the goddamn time.”

“ _Semper Gumby_ ,” Poke mumbles from under his boonie, which is hiding his face as he’s stretched out, looking annoyingly comfortable.

“Semper _fuckin_ ’ Gumby, Poke,” Ray grumbles back, kicking at the Humvee again even as he looks around, not wanting Brad to yell at him again.

Poke sits up and plops the boonie down onto his head, looking at Ray tiredly. “Just ask the POGs for some paint and paint the fucking thing yourself, dawg,” He says as Brad stomps by, grumbling something about stupid fucking assholes, which really doesn’t narrow anything down as they’re surrounded by stupid fucking assholes.

“I can’t paint this fucking thing by myself, homes,” Ray points out, scratching his fingers against the side of the Humvee and getting paint chips under his nails.

Poke laughs as he hops off the hood of the Humvee. “Make Brad help you, asshole, offer to suck his cock or something I don’t know, he loves that Humvee more than he loves himself,” He says, waving goodbye as he goes off to, somewhere, Ray’s not actually sure where.

“WAIT! DO POGS EVEN HAVE HUMVEE PAINT?” Ray yells after Poke, too lazy to try and run after him.

“Of course POGs have Humvee paint, Person,” Brad says, coming around the back of the Humvee and scaring the _shit_ out of Ray.

“Christ, Colbert, warn a guy before you come up behind him,” Ray complains, grabbing at his chest as he dramatically swoons.

“Aww, Ray, but I thought that you loved when I came behind you,” Brad snarks, and Ray chokes down a laugh as he leans back against the Humvee, folding his arms over his chest as Brad stands in front of him, tilting his head slightly as he looks at him.

“Believe me, I do,” Ray says, and his grin widens as Brad’s eyes grow dark, “But not when there’s sand in my ass.”

Brad snorts out a laugh and the look in his eyes is gone as fast as it appeared. “Why do you want to know if POGs have Humvee paint?” He asks, and he presses against Ray’s front, using the excuse of reaching into the Humvee to do it, their bodies only inches apart as Brad grabs his dip from the passenger seat.

“ _Unfair_ ,” Ray grumbles as Brad backs up, and he has to slouch slightly in an attempt to hide his erection as he answers more loudly, “I’m thinking about painting your Humvee, because it’s ugly as fuck, and Poke told me that I should ask you to help.”

“He did not,” Brad laughs, hooking some dip between his bottom teeth and his lip.

“Well, he said I should offer to suck your cock to get you to help me,” Ray says, and Brad nearly chokes on his dip, “But I figured I’d just ask you outright first.”

“You want to offer the cock thing?” Brad asks, and Ray looks up from under his eyelashes at Brad as he snorts out a laugh.

“I could drop now if you’d like,” Ray teases, pushing his tongue against the inside of his cheek as he does.

Brad’s eyes flash and he says, “I’ll help you paint the Humvee.” Ray smiles and unfolds his arms, throwing his hands up in a fancy jazz hands as he celebrates. “But,” Brad starts, and he drops his voice as he says, “In a garage where it’s just you and me, because I’d like you to fuck me.”

Ray chokes and stops celebrating from shock. “Oh my _God_ ,” He laughs, “You’re a monster, please, I know you don’t mean that but good _Lord_ that’s going in the spankbank for the next twelve years.”

“Right,” Brad says, and he looks amused as he turns and walks away, leaving Ray in shock at the Humvee.

 

* * *

 

“How the fuck did you find an empty garage?” Ray asks as he looks around, the large space empty but for Brad’s Humvee and the two of them.

“I have my ways,” Brad answers, pulling the cans of paint that Ray haggled off of the POGs a few days ago out of the Humvee.

“ _Iceman, Iceman_ ,” Ray sings, dancing around the empty garage and laughing, “You bullied everyone into leaving it empty, didn’t you?”

“I did no such thing,” Brad denies, and he pulls his rucksack out of the back seat of the Humvee while Ray comes up behind him to look over his shoulder. “This is an abandoned airplane hangar that the Air Force left behind, and no one really uses it for anything else. I told the guys we’re in here because we don’t want sand in our fresh paint, but we’re really in here because I was serious about what I said,” Brad says, and Ray watches him pull a small jar of lube out of his bag before he stands up and slides it into his front pocket.

Ray nearly chokes on his tongue. “You were...oh my _God_ ,” He stutters out, “You were _serious_?”

“I told the guys to call us on the comms if they need us, but otherwise to leave us alone,” Brad says, and the look in his eyes is something that Ray hasn’t seen in a few months. “It’s your prize if you do a good job painting,” He goads, and Ray can’t stop the giant smile that breaks out over his face as he wiggles into another dance.

“I want to thank God for this moment, and this grungy as hell airplane hangar, and you for carrying lube because you’re a horny asshole all the time, and _Jesus Christ, Brad_ ,” Ray stumbles to a stop when Brad tugs him forward, his hand tight around his wrist.

“Paint first, fuck after,” Brad promises, and he ducks down as he pulls Ray into a slow and dirty kiss.

“Right, paint, yes,” Ray mumbles into the kiss, pressing up onto his toes to deepen the kiss, one arm winding around Brad’s neck as his other is held still in Brad’s grip. He squeaks, and he’d be embarrassed about the noise if he felt any shame, when Brad presses his back against the driver’s door of the Humvee and moves his mouth down Ray’s throat, nosing the collar of his shirt out of the way to press a sucking kiss to the very top of his collar bone.

“Mmmm, dirt,” Brad laughs as he straightens up, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Hey man, I can’t help the dirt, we _live_ in dirt,” Ray says back, laughter coating his tone as Brad lets his wrist go, meaning that Ray can finally wrap both of his arms around Brad’s neck, his fingers curling against the back of his skull lightly. “But yes, we will paint the _fuck_ out of this goddamn Humvee, and then I will give you just what you’ve always wanted, a little bit of Ray-Ray to make your day-day,” Ray says, and he’s so close to keeping a straight face, until Brad lets out a loud groan and closes his eyes, trying to pull away from him. Ray lets him back away as he breaks into laughter so hard that he nearly doubles over, actually slapping his own knee as Brad shakes his head at him.

“That’s the worst thing I’ve ever heard,” Brad says, and Ray looks up enough to see that there’s a smile dancing around the corners of Brad’s mouth, which is enough to tell him that it’s not all bad. Ray keeps laughing as Brad shakes his head, bending down to open a few of the cans of paint. “Grab the brushes off of the floor on passenger side,” He directs, and Ray opens the driver’s side door instead of walking around the front of the Humvee, his ass sticking out as he reaches the paintbrushes on the floor, his fingers wrapping around the handles tightly as he feels Brad press up behind him.

“If you keep this up we're definitely not gonna get to the painting,” Ray points out, pressing back against Brad’s body and letting out a shaky sigh as his hands tighten around his hips.

Ray is on a hair trigger, his fingers are tight around the paint brushes, and _God he’s so horny_. “We will start, and finish, painting the Humvee, and then I’ll let you hold me down and fuck me as hard as you want,” Brad promises and Ray is, wow, he hasn't been this close to coming in his pants since he was a fucking _freshman in high school_.

“God, right, yes okay, painting,” Ray says as Brad backs up, letting him wiggle out of the Humvee and Ray is barely standing upright when Brad presses up against his back, his hand sliding down his arm to grab the paint brushes from his hand slowly.

They do manage to paint the Humvee, the two of them working together quickly but efficiently while managing to not have it look like a complete mess. “One more coat of the clear and then we’ll be done,” Brad says and Ray really hopes he’s not lying about that because he’s been hard in his pants since this whole thing started, and he’s starting to feel lightheaded because of it.

Well, it’s either because of that or because of the stifling heat in the abandoned hangar combining with the fumes of the paint, and Ray’d rather pretend it’s the sexy reason and not the ‘this is a desert and it’s trying to kill me’ reason. “Oh thank God,” Ray says in response, and he glances over at Brad’s wrist to check the time on his watch. They’ve been at this for nearly three hours.

_Jesus Christ_ , Ray thinks and he takes the paintbrush that Brad hands him, frowning as he dips it in the clear coat. “It’ll be worth it, I promise,” Brad says, and he brushes his hand over the small of Ray’s back as he walks behind him which, yeah, totally going to be worth it.

As soon as Ray is finished with his side of the Humvee he drops the paintbrush on the ground and nearly jumps over the hood of it to get to Brad faster. “So, friend, buddy, Bradley,” Ray starts, and he’s hovering behind Brad who seems to just be finishing up a spot by the wheel well, “I’m done here, are you?”

Brad laughs, “Yeah, just about.”

“Cool,” Ray says, and he doesn’t sound cool at all, he can hear the excitement in his voice as he stands beside Brad with his hands folded in front of him. Brad stands up and drops his own paintbrush on the ground, and Ray gives him all of three seconds before he’s grabbing him by the front of his undershirt and pulling him down into a kiss.

“So impatient,” Brad mumbles into the kiss, and Ray laughs.

“I haven’t been able to touch your dick in like three months, buddy, hell yeah I’m impatient,” He says it as he’s untucking Brad’s shirt from his pants, sighing into the kiss as he gets his hands on the slick skin of Brad’s stomach and back, his nails digging in with the barest hint of pressure while Brad bites at his bottom lip in the kiss.

“Good, because me too,” Brad says against his mouth as he pulls back slightly, palming Ray’s erection with the hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

_He’s gonna kill me_ , Ray thinks, and he’s embarrassed at how quickly Brad can turn him on just by touching him. “You’re gonna kill me,” Ray echoes his thoughts as the other man drops to his knees slowly, gazing up at him from his position on the ground as his hands hook into the waistband of Ray’s pants.

“When did you last shower? If I’m gonna suck your dick I’d rather it not be gross as fuck,” Brad asks, and Ray lets out a laugh as he scratches his fingers over Brad’s scalp, his fingers curving around his ears.

“Yesterday afternoon? Like everyone else that’s not disgusting, _Jesus_ ,” Ray answers, and that must satisfy Brad because he undoes his belt and fly so quick that he barely notices it until Brad’s mouth is on his cock and his knees nearly buckle under him. “ _Oh my God_ ,” Ray gasps out, and he can feel Brad laugh around his cock which is simultaneously the best and worst feeling in the world.

Brad is _really_ good at sucking cock, which is something that Ray always manages to block out because if he didn’t? He would drive himself crazy thinking about it every day, morning to night, and that’s not something you can think about when you’re supposed to be taking orders from the man. Which, if Ray was honest with himself, he’d admit that having Brad on his knees like this was a bit of a power trip, something that makes him realize that hey, maybe he’s not the only one with his hand in this game. His _heart_ in this game. “Ray,” Brad says, and Ray’s heart is pounding so loudly in his ears that he barely hears the man speak, “I want you to fuck me.”

“ _Jesus_ , yeah, okay, yes,” Ray stutters out, nodding as Brad stands up, his pupils blown and looking for all the world like he absolutely just got done sucking cock,

Brad takes the small jar of lube out of his pocket and hold it out to Ray who grabs at it with shaky fingers and laughs at himself slightly as he almost drops it. “That’s all I’ve got, _please_ don’t lubricate the ground with it,” Brad laughs as he pushes his own pants down, leaving them stretching over his thighs while he turns his back to Ray, bracing his hands on the passenger door of the Humvee.

“I’m trying not to but I’m shaking like a leaf back here,” Ray says as he gazes at the picture that Brad makes, his pants and briefs around his thighs and the long line of his back tense under his shirt. He wasn’t lying, his fingers _are_ shaking as he opens the jar of lube and steps up flush against Brad’s back, dropping a kiss on his shirt covered shoulder as the other man’s hands tense on the window ledge of the Humvee door. Ray drops the jar of lube, lid off, onto the roof of the Humvee, carefully so that it doesn’t bounce off and spill all over as he dips two fingers into the slippery substance. Ray spreads the lube on his fingers, trying to warm it up slightly before he drags his fingers down Brad’s ass crack, his fingers pressing gently against his hole as Brad lets out a choked sigh.

“Ray, please, just hurry up,” Brad groans as Ray eases one finger into him, Ray’s eyes closing against the feeling of Brad tight around his index finger. “You don’t have to go so slow, it’s not like we’ve never done this before,” He says, pushing back against Ray’s hand even as he tightens his grip on the door in front of him.

“Yeah, but it’s been _months_ ,” Ray chides, “And even longer since you’ve been in this position.” He uses the hand that’s not busy against Brad’s hole to ruck up the back of his shirt, bending to press a sloppy open mouthed kiss against the small of his back and watch as he pushes his middle finger into Brad as well, easing into him slowly even as Brad pushes his hips back.

“It’s like a bike,” Brad chokes out, and Ray can hear the laughter in his voice, “Never forget.”

“I think those are elephants,” Ray teases, “They never forget.” He crooks his fingers just so and Brad’s back arches as he lets out a choked off moan. Ray straightens up, his fingers still in Brad as he uses his clean hand to scoop out another small amount of lube as he says, “Do you need another few fingers or do you think you’re okay?”

“Maybe—” Brad sucks in a breath as Ray lets the room temperature lube drip down his crack, “Maybe one more, and then your cock, _please_.”

Ray will never get bored of this, he thinks as he looks at Brad’s bowed neck, his shoulders tight as he holds himself up against the Humvee. “Yeah, okay,” He agrees, and he eases another finger into Brad, smiling as the other man stutters out a breath, “You’ll get what you want, you just gotta work up to it, babe.”

“You can call me babe when your cock is in me,” Brad says, and he looks over his shoulder at Ray, who takes in the slightly glazed look in his eyes with a smile. “Until then, no sweet talking, Person,” He continues with a choked off laugh as Ray sticks his tongue out at him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ray says, and he rolls his eyes as he eases his fingers out of Brad, ignoring the groan from the other man as he uses his clean hand to grab more lube, working it over his cock easily and having to picture every dead animal under the sun so that he doesn’t come all over himself. Brad looks over his shoulder at him as he aligns his cock with his hole, the tip breaching slowly as Brad’s jaw opens, slack at the feeling of Ray inside of him.

Brad blinks heavily and Ray is grinning, his hands tight on Brad’s hips as he eases himself into him. “So— _fuck_ —so good, Ray, _Jesus_ ,” Brad sounds like he’s gonna cry, which makes Ray feel proud as he settles against Brad’s ass, his hips pressed close.

“Like that, _darling_ ,” Ray asks, and he’d be laughing if he could catch his breath, but as it is he simply tightens his grip on Brad’s hips as he pushes back against him.

Ray feels Brad tighten around him and he leans forward, biting at Brad’s shoulder through his shirt as he says, “Just like that, _asshole_.” He grins against the bite as he laughs.

“If anyone is the asshole in this situation I think it’s probably you,” Ray says cheekily and Brad lets go of the Humvee door just long enough to reach back and smack the fuck out of Ray’s arm before he grips the door more tightly.

“Either fuck me harder or get the fuck out,” Brad says, and Ray can hear the laugh in his voice as he hangs his head between his arms and pushes back just as Ray pulls out slightly, fucking himself on Ray’s cock.

Ray chokes on air at the sensation and he closes his eyes tightly as he says, “Yeah, _fuck_ , okay.” And he does, he holds Brad’s hips still as he pulls out slightly, fucking into Brad roughly and drawing a loud groan from him as he repeats the motion.

Ray’s just getting into a groove, working his cock hard and fast into Brad, when the radio in the Humvee crackles loudly and Poke’s voice echoes in the abandoned airplane hangar, “2-1 Alpha this is 2-1 Bravo, Iceman, what’s the situation with the paint, over.”

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Brad swears, and that about sums up how Ray feels as well.

“Brad, babe, sweetie, light of my life,” Ray is babbling now, he knows he is, “You need to answer Poke, you’re the one that can reach the comms.”

“I would rather— _fuck, right there_ —die than answer that call,” Brad says, even as Ray can see him reaching into the Humvee and grabbing the comms unit off its cradle.

“Do you want me to stop?” Ray asks as he watches Brad’s thumb hover over the call button on the unit.

“If you stop I will cut your head off and pike it on my goddamn Humvee,” Brad snaps, and Ray laughs at the visual even as he slows his hips, rolling them as opposed to fucking into Brad. “Just,” Brad starts and then stops, catching his breath and as Ray watches he pulls his Sergeant facade back on just enough that, when he continues speaking Ray feels it in his toes, “Keep fucking me and I’ll make this convo as quick as possible just, _keep quiet_.”

“Yes, Sir,” Ray says charmingly, his hips working slowly against Brad, “I’ll be tip top.”

Brad lets out one loud groan, and Ray feels that in his toes as well, before Ray sees his thumb press the call button and Brad’s voice rings strong as he responds, “2-1 Bravo this is 2-1 Alpha, Poke, painting is going well, just wrapping up, over.”

His thumb slips off the call button and Ray takes that as an invitation to speed up his thrusts, his fingers tight enough to bruise Brad’s hips as he picks up the pace. “Just wrapping up, huh?” Ray teases, and he feels Brad tighten around him enough that he drops his forehead between Brad’s shoulder blades.

Ray can hear Brad start to speak, his voice tight with pleasure, just as the comms crackle to life again. “2-1 Alpha this is 2-1 Bravo, good to hear, Trombley is being weird again, you should have invited the kid to paint with you and Person, over,” Pokes voice is loud, and Ray smothers a laugh against Brad’s shoulder at his words.

“Can you imagine,” Ray starts, and he can hear the near panic in his voice as he continues, his hips working against Brad on autopilot, “I would literally kill myself.”

“If he didn’t kill us first,” Brad laughs and pushes back against him, “Can’t stand _fags_ , remember?”

“Shit, right,” Ray says as he recalls a conversation he overheard Brad having with him, something about gay people that Ray had pretty much blocked out for fear of beating the shit out of Trombley, and _hey_. “Well, that’s a boner killer,” He snorts out a laugh as Brad works back against him and yeah, no, that’s not killing anything. “Kidding, yeah, _fuck_ , you’re amazing,” Ray sighs, and he sees Brad’s finger on the button before he hears him begin responding.

“2-1 Bravo this is 2-1 Alpha, you know no one touches my Humvee other than me and Person, and that’s only because he’s _oh_ _so good_ at fixing my crossed wires, over,” Brad’s response makes Ray laugh out loud, which is fine because if he was quiet the whole time Brad was on comms that would sound more suspicious than if he were making noise in the background.

“That’s because Ray-Ray’s the best!” Ray says as Brad’s thumb slides off the call button again, but he knows Poke would have heard him.

“You call yourself Ray-Ray while your cock is in me again and I swear to all that is good in this world I will cut it off and feed it to you,” Brad says, and Ray would believe him if he wasn’t fucking back against him, his back arching slightly as he groans.

“ _Ohhh_ , kinky,” Ray laughs and finally he drags one hand from Brad’s hip to his cock, his fingers wrapping loosely around the shaft as Brad chokes off a sound and drops the comms unit back into the Humvee, his hand jerking back down to grab the door like it had been before.

“I have never hated anyone more,” Brad says, and Ray rolls his eyes as he brushes his thumb over the tip of Brad’s cock, the other man’s shoulders pulling up nearly to his ears as he fucks into him. “We— _holy shit right there_ —really need to wrap things up here,” Brad says, breathing heavily as he does and _Jesus, that should not be as hot as it is_.

“Yeah, what every guy dreams of hearing, _wrap it up_ ,” Ray laughs, and he tightens his fingers around Brad’s cock just so, pulling out all the stops because knowing what Brad likes has its advantages. “You wanna play the Oscar walk off music to really set the mood?” He asks, and it’s hard to be sarcastic when the need to come is bubbling just on this side of too much but he’s nothing if not the quirky sidekick.

“You better fucking pull out, this is no place to make a mess,” Brad says, and right yeah, there’s no condom and Ray really should have thought about that _sooner_ , but it’s not like he’s out here having sex with people other than Brad and he really just wants to, “— _Ray, pull out_!”

“ _Fuck_ , yeah, okay,” He babbles, pulling out and dropping to his knees in nearly the same instant, tugging on Brad’s hips until he turns, his back dropping heavily against the Humvee door as his cock brushes against Ray’s mouth. Ray wraps his mouth around the tip of Brad’s cock and sucks hard, his tongue pressing up against the vein on the underside as he wraps his hand around his own cock.

“So good,” Brad says, and his hands are wrapping around the sides of Ray’s head, cupping his ears. “You should,” He pauses, catching his breath, “When this is all over, you should grow your hair out.”

Ray hums and looks up at Brad, smiling around the cock in his mouth because that means long-term. That means Brad’s thinking about them doing this still when everything's said and done, _fuck_ , Ray thinks as he looks up at the man above him, maybe they’ll even do this in a real bed for once instead of in hidden corners of the desert. Ray wants to say something sarcastic, but even he realizes that it would ruin the mood, so instead he sinks down on Brad’s cock and brushes his thumb over the head of his own cock, swallowing around Brad and cheering mentally when Brad tugs on his ears and groans out a string of curses as he comes down his throat. Ray swallows, because at this point there’s really no other option, as he pulls off, shifting to rest his forehead against Brad’s hip as he tugs his cock quickly, thumbing over the head _once, twice_ , and finally coming all over the floor in between Brad’s boots on the ground. “ _Jesus_ ,” Ray chokes out, and he feels Brad’s fingers trace the shell of his ear. “Well,” He says after a few moments as he finally catches his breath, leaning back on his heels while he watches Brad tuck himself back into his pants, “That was exciting.”

Brad laughs and holds a hand out to help Ray stand, which he does, tucking himself back into his pants as he does. “Very,” Brad agrees, and Ray leans in, pressing a lingering kiss to the corner of Brad’s mouth.

Brad steps away from the Humvee and Ray is still buckling his pants so his eyes are down, which is the only reason he sees the marks on the door. “Oh my _God_ ,” Ray chokes out before breaking into peals of laughter, “ _Oh my God_.” He’s laughing so hard there are tears in his eyes, and his stomach hurts as Brad turns back to look at him.

“What the hell are you laughing at you Whiskey-Tango fuck?” Brad asks, and Ray can’t answer with words so he points at the door instead.

The door has two hand prints and a nicely shaped assprint in the freshly done paint. “This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Ray says after he very haphazardly gets his shit together, wiping under his eyes as he manages to stop laughing.

“Oh God,” Brad groans, and Ray wants to feel sorry for him but he can’t not with how hilarious the whole thing is, “Do you think they’ll notice?”

“I don’t,” Ray answers honestly, “I’ll be surprised if they even realize that we’ve painted the damn thing. You know they only notice shit if it’s right at the end of their scopes.”

Brad covers his face and Ray thinks for a moment that he might really be angry, and Ray is getting ready to offer to paint over the spots when he hears Brad let out a loud laugh. “Oh my God,” Brad repeats, and Ray pulls him in for another kiss, the two of them laughing into it as Brad flips them and pushes him against the Humvee right where the prints are.

_Yeah_ , Ray thinks, he might be in the middle of the goddamn desert but here, in this moment? He’s the happiest he can remember being and it’s all thanks to this large, too smart for him, Iceman that sees enough of a future with him that he’s thinking of him with long hair and _God_ , Ray is so fucked.

 

 

 

 


End file.
